This invention relates to an apparatus for driving dotting hammers of matrix printers which print a number of dots on paper to form letters with the dots.
For this type of printing apparatus or system it is necessary to provide scanning means to thoroughly scan the paper with the dotting hammers for dotting on all of the printing surface of paper with the dotting means and thus to print dots at specified points on the paper during scanning. Since so many dotting actions are required in a single scanning stroke, fast operation is required. For example, the dotting action of a dotting hammer for a second can be more or less 1,000 times. For this reason, apparatus for driving such dotting hammers are complex and have a high cost.